Alexa Constantine
Alexandra Constantine '(b. 2nd September 2019) is the 3rd child of John and Jezebel. She most known as being a daddy's girl that also wants to learn the ways of black magic; something she happens to be skilled in, something her dad isn't too pleased over. Alexa loves all things creepy and supernatural, so fits into the Constantine name. Appearance Human Alexa is usually seen with short to medium length hair; it depends what age she is seen, but she tends to be pictured with hair that is a mixture of brown and blonde, sometimes with black tips. As she grows older, the brown fades away, while the black lightens in colour. Her blue-grey eyes come from her dad, or at least her dad's side of the family. They shine with a touch of mischief, even more so when she is actually up to something. She has freckles across the bridge of her nose and over her shoulders. Something that doesn't really bother her, unless pointed out. Alexa is, more or less, always seen wearing a leather jacket with blouse and some sort of tie. When she gets older, she trades her leather jackets for a brown trench coat, black leather pants and sweaters. Either outfit is worn with knee high boots. Taking on John’s Liverpudlian accent a lot of the time, Alexa also takes on some of his habits. For example saying ‘love’ and ‘mate’. She also swears a lot - getting herself into trouble with her parents. Pony Pony Alexa is a unicorn with very light grey fur; she is only slightly shorter than the average sized mare. Like her dad, she has black hooves. Exactly like her human form she has blonde and brown hair, and the freckles. She also still wears her leather jacket, blouse and red tie. Alternate Versions * Werewolf AU Characterization Alexa is a lot like her dad, so much so that friends refer to her as genderbent John; she is arrogant, thinking her magical abilities are more advanced than they actually are (much like how her dad puts 'master of the dark arts' on his business cards). She also gets quite proud of herself, a bit more than someone should be at times. Her confidence can be high, sometimes too high at times to the point she's showing off and putting herself in danger. While she does tend to appear confident, deep down Alexa has insecurities about herself; her low self esteem makes her feel like she isn't good enough. This usually depends on a situation she is in too. Alexa is an extrovert, although she is terrified of crowds as they make her feel anxious. She loves her brothers, but being the only female sibling makes her feel like the odd one out, and she feels as if there's a bit of pressure on her. She is a loyal friend to the end, and will keep her friends' secrets if necessary. She trusts her friends deeply, so when they do something that loses her trust, they lose it forever and she never forgives them, never forgets. This being she very rarely trusts others, so find it hard to do in a new friendship (or even slightly older ones). Her short temper will come into play when someone does lose this trust, she makes sure they know they have done wrong. Like her mum, Alexa is quite adventurous; her curiosity has gotten her in trouble from time to time, especially when it involves artifacts and discovering different paranormal ones. Background Powers and Abilities * '''Magic -' Alexa knows a fair bit of book magic, like the kind her mum and dad do; She has witch powers, like Jezebel (her mother), though doesn’t fully discover them until 12. * '''Photography - '''She wants to be a professional photographer, when she is older (more for nature and animals than anything); because her talent/ cutiemark (pony) is protection/ protecting others, she would sometimes use her photography skills in order to trap a demon or track one down. * '''Other Languages - '''Taught herself Spanish/ Latin, including some swear words; she uses these swear words in front of her parents, not realizing Jezebel knows what she’s saying * '''Tech Savvy - '''Most techy of her family; usually on phone, taking selfies. Also knows a bit IT/ computing. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Loves to learn new things/ open to new experiences and opinions * Loves the sound of thunder * As a toddler, was obsessed with dinosaurs - especially the Jurassic parkJurassic Park Wiki: https://jurassicpark.fandom.com/wiki/Jurassic_Park_Wiki movies * Liked to ‘borrow’ her dad’s trench coat, so they end up buying her own * Has a huge obsession with all things creepy/ scary/ gory/ Halloween. It calms down a bit as she gets to the age of 10, but she still likes to go all out for Halloween. Her brothers find it annoying when she comes out with random facts. Between 5 and 6, caught a glimpse of Walking DeadWalking Dead Wiki: https://walkingdead.fandom.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_Wiki; ever since she alters her dolls/ toys to look more like walkers/ zombies, and even added a Daryl DixonDarly's Wiki page- https://walkingdead.fandom.com/wiki/Daryl_Dixon_(TV_Series) to recreate the show. Dislikes * Deathly afraid of roller-coasters - no idea why; she’s paranoid of them. Has given serious injuries to some of the people who have tried to get her on them (including her brothers, dad and Bryan) and they soon gave up on getting her on them. Relationships Family: * Between being a baby and 6, Zed loved to dress Alexa up in cute little outfits; the most common/ used outfit was a sailor outfit (along with pigtails). Pictures were taken, and often shared (much to an older Alexa’s dismay). * Aunts Blaze and Chokehold teaching her how to fight and defend herself * Aaron likes to tell stories; as a pony he uses his magic to show the kids what happens Both Parents: * When either him or Jezebel were working with any of the kids, John would tell them beforehand, ‘Working with family is hard work’. * When her parents are away, Alexa video calls them, though it tends to be just her dad she video calls since he's usually the one to be away on his own. It's also because she tends to miss him more than anyone else. When they are both away, she stays with Chas. John Constantine * Alexa is a lot like Wave Rider with Bruce (Lodoppity’s Next Gen AUArtist Lopoddity's Wave Rider and Bruce - https://www.deviantart.com/lopoddity/art/Wave-Rider-2-521118775) to John - playful relationship, can swear a lot in front of him (and he doesn’t mind - usually), quite cheeky to him. * Persuades her dad to get a Welsh Harlequin duckInformation on a Welsh Harlequin Duck - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Welsh_Harlequin as a pet, just out of the blue; she calls her Caramel (mostly because of the duck’s colouring) * Though John is more protective over her as she grows up, he’d always be protective of her. He does try to keep her away from the darker world which he inhabits, although he knows she could look out for herself because he made sure of that, too. * Would often say to people “That’s my li'l girl; I need her to know that '''no guy is good enough for her.” * Calls John ‘Daddy’ a lot when she was younger (up to about 10), but as she grows up starts calling him ‘Dad’ (only saying ‘daddy’ when she wants something). * (When Jezebel isn’t home) She always patches him up after he’s been doing dangerous things, though these are also times where she would appear to be the more grown up. She made sure that he’s got a blanket over him and that he’s all right. The following morning he always makes her breakfast, shining a grateful smile and trying to remind her that he’s her dad and it’s his job to look after her, not the other way around. She does get upset when her dad is hurt (does get upset when her mum and brothers do too, but mostly her dad, cause he’s usually the one to get hurt) * She would beg him to teach her some of the tricks of his trade and him relenting because she’s his kid and he can’t say no. * She would tease him about Manny’s arrivals and the way which he can really annoy her father: She blinked a few times and noticed the irritated look on her father’s face. A small smirk slipped onto her face. ‘You been dealing with our friendly neighborhood angel again?’ Alexa asked. John sighed, running a hand over the stubble of his chin. ‘Is it really that obvious?’ She chuckled, looping her arm through his. ‘No, not at all,’ She assured him sarcastically, grinning innocently at him as he glared down at her. There was no mistaking the small smirk on his face though. * Him trying to make the time for her and taking her to do things like bowling because he thinks it’ll make her feel more like her life is as normal as others’. She’s grateful for those days, but she always assure him that it doesn’t matter. * She always asks for John after a nightmare * A common Halloween costume with her dad was X-23X-23 (Laura Kinney) Wiki page: https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Laura_Kinney_(Earth-616) and WolverineWolverine/ Logan Wiki Page: https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Logan (as a kid) * John tends to be the target of Angelica and Alexa’s pranks (if Two Face isn’t around to take them) * John absolutely doted on her as a baby * A common thing John would say to all kids when they had moments of not believing in magic, would be ‘Magic has to be believed in. That’s the only way it stays real.” * Always wanted to learn dark magic and nearly actually discovered it for herself, if John hadn’t found her in the library. He hates that she’s so curious about that side of magic, and discourages her from learning any of it. She uses the argument that he knows it and tends to throw a tantrum when he takes her books off her. Jezebel Connelly * She and Jezebel clash a bit - mostly about the things she isn’t meant to be doing (i.e. drinking, swearing in front of her parents) * While Jezebel is pregnant with Niko, she is the only one with her mum when Jezebel goes into labour. She panics slightly, but gets told by Jezebel to get her dad. Siblings: * Due to being taller than Niko, no matter the age, she likes to use this to her advantage and teases him quite a bit * Loved to read to Niko when he was a baby Friends Angelica Dent * Best friend Lucina Nigma-Berry * Lucina Nigma-Berry was her childhood friend * Lucina nicknames Alexa ‘Alex’ Bryan Jovi * (Around 12/ 13) She would bring home a boy called Bryan Jovi; John doesn’t like the look of Bryan (mostly due to the fact that Bryan reminds him of his teen years and the fact that he slept around with multiple girls); basically, he thinks Bryan will hurt Alexa. Jezebel tries to get John to give him a chance; he does try, but ends up getting too protective (especially when Bryan touches her, i.e. arm around her, holding hands). He goes bat-shit crazy. Alexa would often storm out the house or to her room if her dad ‘blows his top’, claiming that he ‘hated her’. Future As an adult, Alexa takes on a part time job as an occult detective - much like her father. She also takes up to learning more advanced magic and tricks, much to her dad’s dismay. Another job she takes on is a photographer, which she finds partly useful in her job as an occult detective, especially with the specific lens she can find. Bryan also proposes to her, furthering their relationship. Quotes Minor Notes * First Appeared: Next Gen AU * Alternate Universes featured in: Werewolf AU, Arkham AU * Her full name means protector Gallery References Category:Next Gen Category:Family